


Chill Going Down My Spine

by Fantasy_Addict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arachnophobia, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I hate the little monstrosities so much, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, based on my own life, little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Keith has a secret.....he's an arachnaphobe. And he wants to keep it that way. But one fateful day, he's found out.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Chill Going Down My Spine

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of spiders. If they are upsetting to you, don't read, please.

Keith could admit he wasn't fearless. Many thought he was, but he was good at faking it most of the time.

He could make a list of things he feared: losing Shiro (again), being a bad leader, leading down the BOM members.

And spiders.

Dear Lord above did he hate them. Keith was pretty sure he had a severe case of arachnophobia. Heck, he could barely THINK about them with out flinching.

Only Shiro knew about his fear (accidentally revealed at the Garrison when one got in the flight simulator) and Keith planned to keep it that way. He knew Shiro wouldn't say anything, it wasn't his secret to share.

Until one fateful day.

No, Shiro did not expose Keith. Keith exposed himself.

He was sitting in the lounge, reading a book. Lance sat across from him, playing on the space phone Pidge invented for him. He sighed and put it down.

"I'm so bored!" Lance announced. Keith sighed as well.

"Yeah?" he asked half-heartedly. Lance gave him an annoyed look, even though Keith hadn't looked up from his book. Suddenly, Lance frowned.

"Uh, dude?" he asked. Keith did look up then, the tone of his voice surprising him.

"What?" he asked. Lance pointed between them on the couch. Keith looked down.

A big, brown spider about the size of two of his fingers was sitting next to him.

Keith shrieked.

"AHHH!" he screamed, throwing his book and jumping away. "KILL IT KILL IT!" Lance grabbed the thrown book and squashed the monster flat.

"There," he said. Keith shivered, standing on the other side of the couch.

"Are you sure it's dead?" he asked, trying to keep the shaking from his voice.

"Dude, it's gone," Lance said. "It wasn't that big either." Keith didn't move, frozen. He stared at the spot the horrid thing had been, inches from his leg. Keith brought his left hand up and placed it behind his back, afraid one would land on him where he couldn't see it. His right hand came up to sit on his chest, trying to control his racing heart.

"It was pretty big," he said in a small voice, slowing sitting down on the other side of Lance. Lance gave him a look.

"You alright, Mullet?" he asked, noticing Keith was almost pressed against his side. Just then, Shiro walked in.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Lance said. "Just killed a spider." Keith flinched hard at that. Shiro paused.

"How big?" he asked. Lance made a small circle with his thumb and index finger.

"About this size," he said. "Nearly crawled on Keith's leg." Keith's shaking increased. Shiro sighed.

"Lance," he said. "Let's maybe not talk about this."

"Why?" Lance asked. He noticed Keith scooted even closer to him, actually pressed against him now.

"Well…." Shiro started.

"I have arachnophobia," Keith said. Lance stared at him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's the fear of spiders," Shiro said. "And Keith has an extreme case of it." Lance looked at the boy shaking beside him.

"Oh," he said. "I'm….I'm sorry. He brought his arm up to pull Keith into a hug. Keith slowly lowered the arm at his back and returned it.

"Better?" Lance whispered. Keith nodded. Neither boy noticed when Shiro left the room.

"I'm okay now," Keith said, voice no longer shaky.

"I didn't know," Lance said.

"No one but Shiro did," Keith said with a small shrug.

"I won't ask how it happened," Lance said. "But how bad is it?"

"The tiniest one will set me off," Keith said. "I've gone into full-blown hysterics and panic attacks over them before."

"Oh, Keith," Lance said. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you for killing it," Keith muttered.

"Anytime," Lance said with a smile.

Keith felt much better now.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have severe arachnophobia myself. The "hand behind the back" thing Keith does is something I do myself. I based all of his reactions off of my own.
> 
> I was having a night and needed to vent. I have had TWO spiders in my car and it was horrible. I HAD TO SIT WITH THEM. Ugh, an arachnaphobe's literal nightmare.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the fic! Lemme know if you did!💕


End file.
